OLYMPIANS
by Shiponamour
Summary: Its about the story after Blood of Olympus and here I am going to tell what happend to the heroes who fought Gaia. And what will happen next. And this story will be based on Percy and his friends especially
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Reunion

Its been five years since the war had taken and Annabeth were at Camp Jupiter enjoying there had taken Marine biology,though he was not good at exam as he was I forgot to mention that these guys are demigods meaning half god and half are the off springs of certain god or goddess.I don't want to get complicated but you will understand Percy was dyslexic he used to answer all the questions asked in the class as he the son of Poseidon the sea god,so it would be obvious that Percy to know about every thing about the sea. Annabeth had taken architect engineering as she wanted to become a fine architecture and outshine Deadlus the great inventor.

Every thing was fine they always used to take weekends off and join the roman legion doing capture flag as a part of Twelfth Legion fluminata. They even used to have small breaks and invited their friends Hazel,Reyna and Frank to have a cup of hot chocolate just loved his life.

MEANWHILE in Camp Half Blood

Piper just loved Jason,he had become a good model to the demigods body was was now sharing a scenery with Piper and they were holding said "Pipes Camp Jupiter is coming tomorrow and I am excited as we will have fun together"

Piper said "Yeah cant wait to see Percy,Annabeth,Hazel,Frank and Reyna"

Jason said "You are looking beautiful today"

Piper blushed and kissed Jason.

They just stayed there until they were interrupted by a knocking against the tree.

They turned around to see Nico standing there he started "Piper sorry to interrupt you but I need Jason,I am really sorry,we need to plan for tomorrow's arrival of our guest blah blah blah"

Nico nowadays used to mingle with people more and Jason was his best friend and they worked like brother,and whenever Nico used 'blah blah blah' he reminded Piper of Hotel Transylvania.

Jason said "Oh Pipes I am sorry I totally forgot about that,I think I should go."He kissed piper on the cheek and left.

Piper said "..."But before she could start some body from behind said "Boys are always in a hurry right."

Piper turned around to see a woman of age 20,but that didn't matter as she was very beautiful and her eyes colour changed was Aphrodite the goddess of love.

Piper said "Long time no see mom"

Aphrodite said "Oh dear I missed you too,come give your mom a hug."

Piper usually rejected but this time she hugged her and said "Missed you mom"

Aphrodite said "Me too dear,but I cant waste time I have come to warn you..."

Piper was taken back "Warn me for what?"

THE END

HA HA HA a cliff hanger huh I am so cruel, what is Aphrodite planning?If you want to know more leave reviews


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I do not own PJ it belongs to Rick Riordan.

Hello guys I am back again thanks for the previous this chapter is about Aphrodite's warning,you know Aphrodite right coming in between to cause fights among enjoy this.

CH 2:Aphrodite's warning.

Piper said "Warn me for what?"

Aphrodite replied "Ah its nothing dear actually,but my husband sent me here so listen carefully OK."

Piper said "OK"

After Aphrodite had told her the real reason she had come for Piper couldn't say if she was happy or was happy to know that her friend was alive but he was in a grave danger.

Aphrodite said "Now you must promise me that you won't tell other's until you think it's time"

Piper frustrated asked "Why shouldn't I?They have the every right to know what is are your real intentions?"

Aphrodite with a weak smile said "Oh nothing dear,really nothing."And she continued telling "Remember Hercules,remember how Zeus sons really are hiding something or the other."With this she disappeared leaving a good fragrance in the air.

Piper just stood there thinking about the last was hiding something from ?Or Aphrodite was playing tricks against her.

Then she heard Jason coming towards her with Nico.

Jason saw Piper and said "Pipes is something wrong?You look confused,what happened?"

Piper said with a smile using her charmspeak "Nothing,nothing at all"

Jason fell for her charm speak and said "OK then Pipes you have a job to do."

Piper asked "Job?"

Nico replied "Yes and it's see we want to welcome our buddies very grandly so I and Jason thought that you were the best person here to do that."

Piper was surprised,normally the old Nico son of Hades never said anything like this and never requested any still surprised said "OK,I will do problemo."

Jason then said "Then you should get to work Pipes,so Nico any other plans?"asked Jason.

Nico said "Yeah we should prepare for the capture flag between Romans and Greeks."

Jason again said "OK Pipes see ya"

Piper kissed Jason which made Nico uneasy and let him go.

Piper then thought Jason is the same guy so what was Aphrodite talking about.

{JASON}

Jason felt really weird Piper used charmspeak on him but why?What was she thinking is really wrong with Piper he thought.

Nico said "Don't you think that Piper was not normal."

Jason was taken back,Nico actually read his thoughts?No,it was just a feeling.

Nico continued "She used charmspeak on you I think she encountered with a Olympian."

Jason never thought could be true,always a Olympian does something which causes a rift.

Jason said "Yeah I think so,don't worry I will sought it out with Piper."

MEANWHILE

Percy was really afraid everytime the aeroplane shook he clutched Annabeth's hand. Annabeth knew the reason,Percy was sea god's son so sky was't his domain,and even once Zeus had said him not to travel by this couldn't be helped as air way was the fastest means of transport and you don't want to attract monsters by travelling by whole Roman Legion was in the plane.

Annabeth kissed Percy and said "Don't worry sea weed brain I am here,OK"

Percy just nodded and rested on Annabeth's shoulder.

Hazel said "That's so sweet of you Percy and Annabeth."

And she continued "I don't know when Frank will come"

Frank appeared and said "Just 1 more hour guys."Every body cheered but Percy said "Not helping Frank."

Frank just sighed and said "Can't help it Percy."

The whole aeroplane shook and the captain said "WEAR YOUR BELTS WE ARE GOING DOWN."

Percy panicked.

Plane was moving down very fast.

THE END

HA HA HA another cliffhanger so please give some reviews,I am waiting.


End file.
